A New face
by ReiNny
Summary: 4th chap up..Squee's mom is having another kid, Squee's 16 now, but no one cares, Will Squee have to take care of his new sibbling, sure thing he's parents wont, what else will happen? R&R Please, 3rd Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

((I own nothing... I just got a idea for a "when Squee grows up" fic..... what if His mom had another kid... and Squee has to take care of it cause, his parents wouldn't....))  
  
It was Squee's Birthday today, he was turning 16, he was not a sophomore in highschool, just like last year, he's parents didn't even say hi to him, Squee walked down stairs to get breakfast.  
  
He's Dad was yelling, "How can you be having ANOTHER rat! I got fixed!"  
  
He's mom replied, "I don't remember, please stop screaming"  
  
Squee looked at him mom who was crying, "what's going on?"  
  
Squee's Dad yelled, "she is having another rotten little rat! Like you!" he pointed at Squee.  
  
Squee thought a second before he comprehended, "what?!"  
  
He's mom looked at him, "just go away! Go to school"  
  
Squee looked confused, "it's Sunday" he walked into the Kitchen and put some toast in the toaster, "... your having a kid?"  
  
He dad growled, "It's already to far along for a legal abortion! DAMMIT!"  
  
Squee looked at him, "Abortion! Don't do that! That's killing it!"  
  
He's Dad yelled, "Todd! Just get out of the house!"  
  
Squee Grabbed his toast grabbed his black coat, and walked out the door, walking to no where, thinking, She can't... she can't kill it... she fucked up it's her own fault, no reason to kill any baby wither it's born or not..., he walked to a gas station and bought some doughnuts, and ate them after the toast, mom takes all these pills, but now birth control... the father isn't even dad... that's not good, he sat outside the gas station/24- 7.  
  
Johnny walked up to the 24-7 and saw Squee, "Hello!" He waved happily, he was in a good mood, and he barely killed anymore, he's live was getting better, Squee's was getting worse it seemed.  
  
Squee waved then looked at the ground again, eating he's last donut, then stood up and stretched.  
  
Johnny walked out with a brain-freeze "hey Squee, I haven't got to talk much lately, how are you?"  
  
Squee smiled weakly, "ok.... just got temporarily kicked out of the house. For talking"  
  
Johnny looked at him, "that's Bullshit"  
  
Squee sighed, "and my mom is having another kid, which she wont take care of"  
  
Johnny replied, "well, I don't like your parents much, hey! In 2 years you can move out"  
  
Squee grinned, "..I'd get kicked out before 2 years most likely"  
  
Johnny waved, "gotta go, on another mini-vacation, bye Squee!"  
  
Squee waved as he drove off, then Squee walked back to his house.  
  
((not much yet? Dumb Eh? Next chapter will be like so many months later, hehe)) 


	2. a month later, and a Fight

((next chapter, still no reviews, oh well, this a month later... whoot))  
  
Squee Walked home from School with Pepito whom was visiting.  
  
Pepito spoke, "we should of gone to my house, what if your parents are fighting again?"  
  
Squee hesitated before opening the door, "you might be right... but I need to do my homework, then we can go to your place.... you don't have homework..."  
  
Pepito smiled, "I got it done in class"  
  
Squee opened the door and walked past his mom, who was well on her way of that child, "hey mom"  
  
He's mom said nothing.  
  
Squee and Pepito went up stairs and Squee sat at a desk he found at a land fil and fixed up, he's parents wouldn't buy him one.  
  
Pepito looked around the room, "you STILL have Happy face wallpaper?"  
  
Squee looked at him, "I don't have time to rip it off" Squee kicked Shmee under his bed quicky.  
  
Pepito looked out the window being bored, "need help?"  
  
Squee replied, "no, I like to do my own work"  
  
Pepito replied, "stubborn"  
  
Squee got done, "I'm done now, we can go if you want"  
  
Pepito nodded, "are you taking Driver's Ed this year?"  
  
Squee shook his head, "can't cost too much, 300 dollars?!"  
  
Pepito sighed "you didn't take it last year either, I'll be able to drive in 4 mouths"  
  
Squee laughed a bit, "Same time my brother or sister is gonna be born... I have no idea how my parents are gonna manage that... they hate kids"  
  
Pepito laughed, "cut you dad's Dick off, then they-"  
  
Squee interrupted, "My dad is fixed, my mom did it with some other guy... now my dad wants to leave my mom..."  
  
Pepito sighed, "that sucks, instead of fighting over you like most people in divorces do, they will be fighting to get rid off you... no offence"  
  
Squee nodded.  
  
Screaming could be herd down stairs, and hits.  
  
Squee's mom yelled, "Well you are never away from that computer!"  
  
Squee's Dad was yelling, "You Bitch! The only reason I HAVE to work on the computer all day is cause you got pregnant, and now you are AGAIN! I will NOT help with that baby at all"  
  
Pepito cringed.  
  
Squee's Dad pushed his wife now, and she yelled in pain.  
  
Squee yelled, "I can't let them fight... she's pregnant and it could hurt the baby..."  
  
Pepito was a step ahead of him, he was running down the stairs, Squee followed.  
  
Squee, "DAD! STOP!"  
  
Squee's mom had a cut on her arm from falling.  
  
Squee dad pushed Squee out of the way, "Go away! I hate you and your mother"  
  
Squee Stumbled but didn't fall.  
  
((wait... this is turning into an Eminem Video... o.0 ))  
  
Pepito Helped Squee's Mom up.  
  
Squee's Dad yelled, "ALL THREE OF YOU! GET OUT!"  
  
Squee's mom was crying.  
  
Squee lost it and punched he's Father's Nose then backed off, "shit..."  
  
Pepito spoke to Squee's mom, "you should wait outside, you don't need to get hurt,... and you should respect Todd more..."  
  
Squee's Dad walked toward squee holding a bleeding nose, and growling.  
  
He's mom replied, "I hate kids, it's there fault that-"  
  
Pepito yelled, "SHUT THE HELL UP!" his eyes glowed.  
  
Squee's mom looked terrified, "just go..." she started to cry more.  
  
Squee ran in the kitchen, followed by he's Dad.  
  
Pepito noticed squee was going to get hurt, "please we are trying to help you... now go outside.." Pepito ran in the kitchen, "Todd?"  
  
Squee had a knife, "Dad go away"  
  
Squee's Dad had a Evil Grin, "you Bastard...."  
  
Squee replied, "really. I'm not cause-"  
  
Squee's Dad grabbed a knife out of the sink, a bit bigger than Todd's.  
  
Pepito growled, "this isn't good...." he thought about melting Todd's Father's Skin of, but hesitated. 


	3. SHMEE?

Squee backed up a bit.  
  
Pepito growled, "Forget this...Squee we should just go"  
  
Todd's father stepped toward Todd and Pepito.  
  
Pepito blasted Squee's Dad to the wall, but only hard enough to knock him out.  
  
Squee dropped his knife and ran outside where his mom was, followed by pepito.  
  
Pepito growled, "lets go to my house..."  
  
Squee looked at his mom.  
  
His mom flipped him off.  
  
Squee replied, "...ok"  
  
they walked to Pepito's house, Pepito opened the door and walked up to his room followed by Squee, Pepito spoke, "You family is screwed up"  
  
Squee nodded, "...I know"  
  
Pepito's mom knocked in the door, "Pepito, Do you have your friend over?"  
  
Pepito replied, "yes, can he stay for dinner?"  
  
Pepito's mom replied, "sure, your father is busy to day and is working overtime"  
  
Pepito sighed, "Father wont be home till midnight... he never is anymore, and he wants to move again..."  
  
Squee turned to Pepito, "that sucks, is it to cold here too?"  
  
Pepito replied, "he thinks so"  
  
Squee sighed, "you know, I'm about to the point I don't even care if my parents died horribly.. Is that bad?"  
  
Pepito shook his head, "I don't think so"  
  
Squee leaned against a wall, "but I don't want the baby to get hurt..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A few months later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Todd sat in his room, School was out, it was now summer, he sat in his room writing a new story.  
  
Shmee spoke, "Todd"  
  
Squee froze, "....Sh...Shmee?"  
  
Shmee replied, "thought you could kick me under your bed and forget about me? I haven't been able to absorb the bad things you went threw lately..."  
  
Squee looked scared, "no...im ok..."  
  
Shmee smiled evilly, "your mom is having a kid in a month... you aren't ok"  
  
Squee picked up Shmee, "...I don't need to be told I'm ok or not ok..."  
  
Shmee replied, "yes....yes you do, you should do something about those parents of yours..."  
  
Squee threw Shmee down and quicky walked to Johnny's house and rang the door bell, and jumped when he herd the horrible sound.  
  
Johnny looked threw the broken window and saw Squee then opened the door, "Squee, how are you doing?"  
  
Squee looked Terrified, "... you said once you herd Voices..."  
  
Johnny Nodded, "only one now... he is creepy, he tells me to eat and reminds me of the dough boys..I haven't told you much of any of them"  
  
Squee replied, "you remember Shmee?"  
  
Johnny Glared, "I Never liked him"  
  
Squee spoke, "He's talking again... I can get him to shut up.... he's scaring me..."  
  
Johnny cocked his head to one side, "what he say?"  
  
Squee shook his head, "he is telling me to do something about my parents... my mom is having a kid again..."  
  
Johnny sighed, "You parent's shouldn't do that shit again if they hate kids..."  
  
Squee asked, "anyways... how do I get Shmee to be quiet?"  
  
Johnny looked at Squee, "I don't know...I only got The dough boys to shut up by shooting myself... nail bunny just stopped talking..."  
  
Squee looked Horrified.  
  
Johnny gasped, "but don't kill your self! God is Rude... and the Devil... he wont help your self esteem, there both mean... you might have to stay there... I don't belong any where... so.."  
  
Squee sighed, "so there is nothing I can do?"  
  
Johnny nodded.  
  
Squee hit his head against the door way, "Shit" .... he walked down the side walk and turned around, "thanks anyways..."  
  
Johnny waved and shut the door.  
  
Squee moped to his house, and saw his mom crying at the kitchen Table, no use talking to her... she'll just yell at me, he thought, he's dad left yesterday with the only car... how would she get to the hospital when needed... MAYBE Johnny would drive them.... Pepito just got a car..., he walked to his room and saw shmee sitting on his Dresser, "How did you get there?!"  
  
Shmee replied, "I moved my self...since you wont move me any more.... after your mom has that baby you need to burn her...."  
  
Squee yelled, "NO! I will not burn ANYTHING you Pyro Bear thing..." he started crying, "It's not right"  
  
((A/N: I do know there a little out of character... but they are teenagers now... when I was Squee's Age I was a LOT Different than now)) 


	4. And the story goes on

Shmee did not reply, the silence was spooky.  
  
Squee picked up Shmee, "It's there a healthy way to deal with this?"  
  
Shmee did not say anything for a long minute then replied, "you don't want my help anymore, your all grown up now! TEENAGERS! You think you know everything, but your not much smarter than when you pooped your pants back when!"  
  
Squee looked Disgusted as well as agitated, "hey! I never meant-"  
  
Shmee interrupted Squee, "You know..." He started.  
  
Squee replied, "yes?"  
  
Shmee laughed a bit, "I have powers..."  
  
Terror stuck poor Squee, "what kind?" he began to worry, not like Pepito he hoped. But what if there worse.  
  
Shmee said nothing.  
  
Squee didn't know to believe him or not, but better safe than sorry, still he wasn't about to burn his mother up.  
  
Speaking of such, he's mother called for him, "HEY! Kid who are you talking to? Come over here for a minute!"  
  
She still doesn't remember my name, Squee thought, but walked down stairs to where he's mother was, "yes mom?" he asked, still a bit scared over Shmee, and the fact she talked to him.  
  
He's mother replied, "oh yeah... when I get this thing out, what do I name it?" her eyes still watered over that crying.  
  
Squee cringed, "um... it's not a it... but... do you even know if it's a girl or boy yet?"  
  
She took a sip of her beer, "nope..."  
  
Squee sighed, "you shouldn't be Drinking, what if that causes birth-defects to the baby?"  
  
Squee's mother sighed, "so?"  
  
Squee leaned against a counter in the kitchen, "what have you ate today?"  
  
He's mom replied, "some corn chips... and a bagel..."  
  
Squee frowned, "you really need to eat healthier... wait, have you had a doctor check those pills you take for-"  
  
She interrupted him, "YOUR NOT MY MOM!" she started crying again.  
  
Squee sighed and picked up some bottles of pills; Aspirin, Zoloft, Sleeping pills, Ibpropehen, non 100% safe, "mom, you shouldn't.... the baby is what, only three months?"  
  
She looked at him direfully, "I luged this shit load around for 4 months now..."  
  
Squee tried to smile, "only 5 months left... try five months with out Beer, Pills, Caffeine-"  
  
She growled, "I will always have my coffee..."  
  
Squee sighed, "ok... at least try a healthy meal..." he opened the cabinets looking around for something..."  
  
There was a knock on the door, squee hoped it wasn't he's dad, he asked, "Who is it?"  
  
The knocker replied, "Pepito! I told you I'd stop by" the door was opened.  
  
Squee replied, "I didn't- ... oh well, you know how to cook?"  
  
Pepito walked into the Kitchen, "a bit, why?" then he looked at the Depressed Woman leaning over the table, "dude, she needs real help..." he whispered to Squee.  
  
((Very very short... but I needed to update, no?))) 


End file.
